


☂️👶🏻👶🏼

by PainInSilence



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Apocalypse, Babies, Birth, Developing Diego/Eudora, Established Klaus/Dave, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Diego/Eudora, Mentioned Vanya/Leonard, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Parenthood, Past Allison/Patrick, Past Vanya/Leonard, Pregnancy, Previous Abortion, Redeemed Luther, Single Allison, Single Luther, Single Vanya, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: This is the Un-Revised version of the story. I will continue to write this, but if you want to write a story based off this one I don’t mind if you credit me.Klaus accidentally gets pregnant in Vietnam. Plans have to change now.





	1. In Vietnam

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I’m better with summaries etc but this is Un-Revised.
> 
> All chapters will be short because I don’t get descriptive until I edit.

Everything in Vietnam happens, except Klaus was so caught up in the moment of finally getting to make love with Dave that he forgot he could get pregnant.

 

So, two weeks later Klaus realizes; and in 1967 not only was being Gay still very openly disapproved of but he was pretty sure a pregnant man was unheard of. They were in a war, and he was pregnant. 

 

He was going to have to fuck with time whether Five was going to yell at him or not. Dave had to know and they had to get out of here fast. 

 

Thankfully, Dave returned alive with the scouts that night so Klaus was able to talk to him. He pulled Dave away from the camp, bringing the time traveling suitcase thing with them. Once they couldn’t see the camp he stopped. 

 

“Klaus, what’s going on?”

 

Dave’s tone was serious, and concerned. He was probably thinking some bad things right now.

 

“Dave, I have some things to tell you. It’s only been 6 months since we met, and we only fucked a few times since then, but I love you so I’m going to tell you everything.”

 

Dave looked so confused it wouldve been funny had Klaus not thought of possibly being a single mother (father didn’t sit right with him). The man in front of him gestured to continue.

 

“I have two huge secrets that I’m going to tell you and I need you to let me finish talking before you do anything. Can you do that?”

 

Dave nodded solidly. He was always so patient and tried to understand others even when he had no reason to. It’s nice to know there are people like him born in the past.

 

“First of all, I’m from the future. 2019 is the year I accidentally traveled back in time, to here, 1967.”

 

Dave had a look of surprise. Clearly this is not where he thought this was going.

 

“I wasn’t planning on going back. I love being here with you, war or not. Then I had to change plans. That first night we had sex, I was careless- I forgot about something important......I can get pregnant.”

 

This is where Dave’s mouth opened like he was going to speak, but it just stayed there. Klaus guessed this wouldn’t be a good time to make a sexual innuendo, though.

 

“I never figured out why I can, but had to have an abortion when I was 18. If I had been older, sober, and with someone that wasn’t paying me to sleep with them, I would’ve kept the baby. Now, with you though, I love you.”

 

Dave’s mouth finally shut and his eyes began to tell the story. He was shocked, but hearing Klaus’s feelings added a hint of something else. He’d guess it could be love, but he isn’t getting his hopes up.

 

“I’m pregnant and they’re yours. As much as I would love to stay here, I can’t just get pregnancy-leave in the middle of a war. Mostly because I’m a man, but that’s besides the point. If I have to go back to 2019, I want you to come with me; to be a family. You and I and our child. I’m not getting another abortion. Never again.”

 

Dave’s lips formed a line and it- He almost looked determined. Klaus isn’t sure what that look means so he just continues.

 

“If you aren’t okay with coming with me then I’m going to raise them on my own. I’ll be okay, but I’m going to miss you every moment of it. So, Dave, What do you want to do?”

 

His little speech was finally over. The man in front of him is probably having a quarter life crisis but isn’t showing it. With very little under 2 minutes of silence Dave spoke.

 

“Klaus, I love you, too. I would give anything for us to live in peace. If this is all real, not some hallucination, then I wanna join you. I have no idea what I’m in for, but it’ll be worth- OOF”

 

Dave was jumped on and given a tight hug. Klaus had never been this happy; and that wasn’t a statement just to make this moment seem more romantic either. Normally Klaus wouldn’t be crying about anything, but he’s pregnant and didn’t get rejected by the love of his life to raise a baby alone.

 

The hug was broken, and Klaus took a second to calm down. He had to think of what he was going to do once back in 2019. The apocalypse might still be coming so he still has to help fight that, but once that’s over they’ll either die together or live together. Worth it odds. He grabs Daves hand.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

The look of (what he now recognized as) love in the man’s eyes said everything. Klaus opens the case. 


	2. Welcome to 2019

Once they open their eyes, 2019 is immediately before them. The couple sitting on the same bus Klaus had left in. They get off the next stop. He leads Dave to bench to rest and think. Five would be proud of him for making a list.

 

  * Dave needs to adjust to 2019
  * He has to stop the apocalypse or die trying
  * Protect the baby at all costs
  * If still living, ask Dave if he wants to get married
  * Figure out where to live, maybe ask Diego, Vanya, or Allison if they could house them for a little bit
  * Once they have a house they’ll need furniture like beds 
  * Food 24/7



 

Klaus didn’t think it was too much. He looked over at Dave, to see how he was taking all this. It looked like he was a bit amazed at the little differences. They meet eye to eye. It looks like he wants to kiss.

 

“You know, Being gay isn’t considered bad anymore. We can even get married now.”

 

Dave didn’t need to ask if that was an invite. They sat, just kissing slowly, showing their love for each other. Klaus has to separate them. 

 

“Mmm. I love you. Once I’m done with work we can start living.”

 

Dave gave him a questioning look.

 

“You have work?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently the apocalypse is coming soon and I’m supposed to help stop it. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can do it. Oh shit- I forgot to tell you my siblings and I have powers. Maybe our baby will too then....”

 

Klaus would give Dave credit, he took the time travel and pregnancy things extremely well. So his reaction of just “What?” was kinda funny. He chuckled a bit.

 

“Yeah. I can interact with Spirits. My brother Ben should be here sometime soon, speaking of.”

 

As if he were also Psychic, Ben popped into view. He looked panicked. 

 

“Dude where have you been! You just disappeared!”

 

“Speak of him and he shall arrive! Hi Ben. It’s a long story so I’ll shorten it to the important details: I got sent back to 1967 Vietnam, fought in the war, this is my boyfriend Dave from said war, and I’m pregnant.”

 

He could practically see Ben age 10 years. 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Yeah, It’s interesting. Oh! I’m also 6 months sober. I did it l!”

 

Ben looked just about to cry as Klaus did a little shimmy and jazz hands. Looking at Dave for a moment, he saw he was very intrigued by whatever was going on here. He could hear Klaus’s side only and put together that Ben had been confused. 

 

“So, did you keep up with our darlin siblings while I was gone?”

 

“Yeah. You aren’t helping right? The baby....”

 

“Will be fine. You know I’ll run as needed, I’m good at it.”

 

Ben sighed, taking all this in stride because dwelling too much would probably send him to the other side for some Jesus therapy or something. 

 

“Okay. Have any progress with your powers while you were gone? Could you summon me so I can protect you?”

 

Klaus looked excited and grabbed Dave’s arm to keep himself from going overboard. 

 

“Ooo! Probably! I would try it now, but we’re in public and as a newly pregnant man I need some food. Do you think there’s an ATM nearby? I can use the emergency account Diego made me.”

 

Dave had a look of content on his face. He was clearly in love with Klaus. If they made it out of the Apocalypse alive, he’d make a great father. 

 

Back from his thoughts, Ben decided to let himself float around to search the stores nearby. It was faster, but Klaus usually isn’t running. He returned successful.

 

“There’s one at the 7 Eleven a little ways down. I can lead you guys there. Make sure grab enough for food  and clothing. Dave doesn’t have any clothing here. After we grab some food call a cab and you can change at home.”

 

Despite being a bit of a bossy pants for a second, Klaus nodded and stood up bringing Dave with. They held their hands together and followed Ben to the 7 Eleven. 

 

Hopefully the blood and dirt caked on their uniforms wouldn’t cause anyone to call the cops or something. They’ll be dealing with a hungry soon-to-be mother, if so. 

 

They arrived and had no issue. Dave wandered the store a bit, making Klaus wonder what they were like in the 60’s. 

 

He never got a chance to go to the U.S during the war, so he never saw any American convenience (or any convenience actually). 

 

After getting the money out, Klaus went and bought some of the less healthy healthy food from the cold section. He grabbed 2 egg salad packs and an Oh Snap! hot pickle. 

 

Once he paid, and had the items in the bag, Klaus borrowed the phone of the cashier. They then went outside to wait for their ride, Klaus eating while Dave still looked at the posters on the storefront. 

 

It arrived, they all got in, and were on their way to the house he really needs to get out of. It has a roof, that’s the important part, Klaus supposed. Though, his room was probably a mess and the bed was pretty small. Better hope they’re out of there before his stomach gets any bigger, then.

 

Thinking about the baby was giving Klaus jitters of excitement. He grabbed Daves hand tightly and rest on his shoulder. It was just- the feeling was almost unexplainable. They were having a baby, and he’s the mother. 

 

The apocalypse isn’t gonna happen, Klaus decides. Whatever it takes, as long as the three of them are alive and healthy. A few tears of joy and determination fell. Dave felt the drops on his shirt and lifts his boyfriend’s head to face his. He gently wiped the tears away.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Never been better.”

 

The teary but beaming smile practically had Dave shedding some as well. They were in a time now, where they can live like other people, not hiding away. This was the best moment of his life so far. 

 


	3. House Eh House

Perfectly timed apparently, the three men arrive at the mansion two of them regrettably called home as children. The cab left, but they stood there for a second. Klaus put a hand on his stomach to comfort himself. Dave rubbed his back for support while holding a look of awe at the building before him.

 

Deciding he was gonna have to lead, Ben started up the steps. The veterans followed. Opening up the door, they hadn’t expected to see a chandelier sitting in the middle of the floor. As usual, they could hear talking in the living room. 

 

Klaus had to make a choice here. Tell his siblings about the baby, or hide it until after this is all over. With Dave, he didn’t have much of a choice. Either way, the explanations were going to waste time and probably cause some yelling. He turns to Dave.

 

“We aren’t telling them about the baby right now. I want this apocalypse over so we can work on being adults and soon-to-be parents.”

 

Dave and Ben nodded understanding. Klaus walked away from the voices towards the stairs, however, needing to change clothes. Dave followed and shut the door behind them as they walked into a bedroom. Klaus immediately went to the mess of a closet and tried to find the biggest items he had. 

 

Unfortunately, the items he’s looking for is from a one-night stand he had to get drug money. Thinking of, Klaus was gonna have to get Diego to go through this room and get rid of all the drugs...Finally, he found them and handed the pile to Dave. He started stripping immediately to change. Klaus could wear literally anything so he grabbed two random pieces. 

 

Before he could begin putting them on, Dave had come over and put his hand on Klaus’s stomach. The future father of his child was staring at him with so much emotion. If he were more of a romance person, he’d be able to describe the look. 

 

He put his hand on top of Dave’s before kissing him short and sweet. They shared a smile and got dressed. Dave is wearing a pair of jeans and pale button up. Very basic, but very him. Klaus ends up with a mid-length skort and tee shirt labeled ‘uwu’ in comic sans. Both wore combat boots (Klaus had stolen one of Diego’s pairs not realizing they wouldn’t fit so Dave wore those).

 

Seeing his boyfriend in such an outfit for the first time since they met was a sight for sore eyes. As usual, Klaus was beautiful, but feminine clothing really brought it out for some reason. Either way, another kiss was inevitable. 

 

They leave the bedroom to Ben waiting calmly sitting on the banister, not that Dave could see him. The walk back downstairs was a bit more tense, as they were worried about how to approach the situation. 

 

Giving no more time to possibly panic, Klaus leads them both into the living room. Everyone was present except Vanya. Luthor, Diego, and Five glared at Dave. Klaus glared back for him, but then remembered why he was here and cut straight to the chase. 

 

“Hello. Anyway, Five, What are doing to stop the apocalypse?”

 

The glares lessened a bit and granted room for some confusion. 

 

“Why do you suddenly care? And may I ask, who is this?”

 

Five gestured to Dave with a single wave of his hand. 

 

“For the moment that is none of your business. This is someone who’s going to help. Now, what’s the plan. I want this end of the world shit fixed asap.”

 

Luther looked like he was going to put in a word but Klaus made a noise signaling to stop. 

 

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Five.”

 

His siblings looked shocked at his behavior. Five covered his up.

 

“For the moment Vanya, who has powers and is the cause of the apocalypse, is in a safe of-sorts downstairs because we were worried about our safety after what happened to Allison. We are trying to think of a way to deal with her powers.”

 

Now that he was sober, it had become normal for Klaus to be in control of his powers. However, hearing that your sister was locked up and having a whole bunch of hormones running through him was not his normal. 

 

Hands glowing blue, held in fists, Klaus was about to ran downstairs to get his sister out and just talk to her like a human being. He was stopped by the house shaking. Had they not been so focused on other things, the two soldiers would’ve had flashbacks.

 

Thankfully, all of them had the common sense to look up and see if the ceiling was going to hold if the shaking continues. The answer was no. Klaus, Dave, Ben, and Diego all ran out of the living room towards the bunker below the house. The others ran outside, leaving their siblings to fend for themselves; Assholes a bit more than usual.

 

They entered the corridor in front of the safe thing right as it began falling towards them. They were far enough back, but it still scared them. Dave pulled Klaus back protectively while Diego and Ben stood in front of them. 

 

With the earlier moment of his powers flowing, Klaus had summoned Ben. Diego was obviously surprised but understood now wasn’t the time. 

 

Vanya was stepping on top of the collapsed wall, walking towards them. It looked like she was going to attack them, her eyes glowing, until she saw Ben. 

 

“Ben?”

 

She stepped forward slower now, hesitant if she was seeing things. Ben smiled genuinely at seeing his sister recognizing him. 

 

“Yeah. It’s me.”

 

Her eyes returned to normal immediately and she ran to hug him. The house stopped shaking, but that didn’t mean it may not fall. Diego recognized that and told the group they need to head upstairs. 

 

Vanya stayed in a side hug with Ben as they walked upstairs. She was crying a bit; despite not having spent much time with her brother, she hated that he died before they could spend more time together.

 


	4. Cats and Bags

They get outside to see Luther and Allison seemed to be arguing, the latter using paper to communicate. This is when Klaus and Vanya pause. Vanya, because she remembers and feels extremely guilty about hurting her sister. Klaus, because he just now caught what Five had said earlier. 

 

Allison had gotten hurt because of Vanya. Allison was hurt. He left the safety of Dave’s arms and moved towards his sister. Interrupting the 

verbally one-sided situation, Klaus pulls Allison by her shoulders into a hug. 

 

She tapped his arm after a few seconds to get him to let go. He did and she wrote to him. 

 

‘Why the hug?’

 

“Because you got hurt. I hope you heal soon.”

 

She looked a bit confused, but Klaus ignored that and returned to Dave’s side. He faced Vanya’s direction.

 

“So, I’m not going to let you get locked up again, but we do need you to be able to control your powers. How can I help?”

 

The look of surprise and worry was expected. 

 

“I don’t know. When I was with Leonard we were in a forest where I really could only hurt us. Maybe we try that again or like I move to the countryside? I’d like some time away from everything, if I’m being honest. I need to cancel my rsvp to the concert tonight, speaking of.” 

 

She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and sent a text to her backup. The orchestra director wouldn’t be able to complain about the minimum two under-studies rule set by the theatre now.

 

Luther and Five nearby had been gracious enough to hold somewhat guilty expressions about the whole situation. Suddenly Diego appeared, though none of them noticed he was gone, with Mom and Pogo from the side of the house. 

 

“They were able to get out from the back. Nobody’s hurt.”

 

Everyone held a guilty face now, having forgotten the two were also in the house. 

 

“No need to feel guilty. Grace and myself can move quickly as needed. We were going to be fine whether you tried to find us or not.”

 

The group’s attention was drawn back to Klaus, Dave, and Ben after a short silence fell over the group. Ben, ever the smart one, just said hi. In an unusual act of unity, all the siblings move to hug him. After all, he’s been invisible or intangible to all of them since he died. 

 

Once the question of how he was here came up, all eyes were on Klaus. However, he and Dave were now on the edge of the bushes. Klaus is vomiting with Dave rubbing circles on his back, holding his shoulder.

 

This is when they noticed how different their brother looked from the last they saw him. His hair was longer, he obviously had muscles now and a tattoo peeking from underneath his sleeve. 

 

When he turned around, they looked to the inside of his elbows and there was no sign of a needle’s entry. He looked sick, but not from drugs. They all knew what what that looked like, and this wasn’t it. 

 

“What? I’m fine, that’s normal.”

 

Ben made a noise to catch his eyes and gestured to his stomach. Klaus made the realization.

 

“Oh yeah! Five, is the apocalypse over with because I have an announcement or two I’d like to make when we aren’t all at risk of death.”

 

Five gave him an interested look. He ‘ported away and was back in a few seconds with a newspaper. The relief was pretty much an answer enough.

 

“Yes. It seems that whatever we initially did wrong has been corrected. Now all we have to worry about is interference from the Commission.”

 

Klaus smiled gratefully and put an arm around Dave.

 

“Okay then, Let’s get this reveal on the road!”

 

His siblings all looked genuinely curious, Luther included. Internally, he had remembered his time getting drunk and realized his behavior towards everyone. Klaus was important to him, and he had to start acting like it.

 

“Girls, please do your best not to attack me, because this is my boyfriend Dave, and I’m pregnant!”

 

Pogo looked surprised at the latter, Grace was overjoyed at the thought of a new child to help care for, Five was once again intrigued but also amused, Luther was frozen in shock, Diego right there with him, Allison skipped right over any confusion and got excited, Vanya was clearly surprised but also excited, Ben was giving him two thumbs up. 

 

“Oh my gosh Congratulations Klaus! It’s so nice to meet you Dave! Are you guys going to get married?”

 

Vanya was speaking for Allison as well, here, they could see. Klaus and then Dave responded.

 

“Thank you, sister, dear. That was my plan, at least.”

 

“It’s nice meeting you, too. I heard that it’s legal now, so yes, I plan on marrying him.”

 

Klaus’s eyes widened at the minor hint and he looked at Ben. He had no suggestions unfortunately. Five stepped towards Klaus quickly and made to punch his arm. Instinctively reacting, Klaus dodged and flipped Five. He gasped after doing so, helping his brother up. 

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to flip you. Instincts can be a bitch.”

 

The minor slip up was only noticed by the now youngest sibling, but this was clear as day obviously. Something else was going on. Diego, free from his previous freeze, commented first.

 

“Klaus, what the hell happened. It’s been 3 days since we saw you and you’ve changed completely. No sign of drugs, you’re in shape, you have a tattoo, and now self defense comes easy?”

 

He skipped over Dave and the baby, he can’t handle that mind fuck right now. Klaus looked a bit worried, but also jaded. His expression clearly aimed toward Five, glancing at him. Dave held onto his comrade’s hand.

 

“You saw me 3 days ago, I saw you 10 months ago.”

 

“I knew it! You went back in time. Now we’ll have to make sure the commission isn’t targeting you two or Vanya! I’m not even getting paid for this! Ugh- I’ll be in the kitchen making coffee.”

 

Five ‘ported away after his little outburst. The others seemed like they were bursting with questions, and Klaus was glad they weren’t just spouting them like usual.

 

“How about we go join Five while maybe Mom wouldn’t mind making dinner?”

 

Grace would have smiled brighter if she weren’t already beaming. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. Is there anything you cannot eat?”

 

“Beef, Mushrooms, Kale, and Blueberries are off limits now. Thank you so much for everything, by the way. We never said it enough, if we said it at all.”

 

He hugged her tightly and then let her go begin to cook. Klaus turned to join Dave as they all made their way to the kitchen. They all assumed their usual seats, though two off because Dave and Ben were joining them. Vanya and Diego sat at the heads of the table, Klaus and Dave on Diego’s right, Luther and Allison on his left. This left Grace and Pogo to sit immediately beside Vanya and Five in between Grace and Allison. Once everyone sat down, Klaus held up his hand to stop any possible questions. 

 

“We are doing this in a respectful and orderly fashion. Starting with Vanya, going around, and ending with Pogo. One question per person until it gets back around to you. Fuck up the order and I’m not answering anymore questions. Everyone got it?”

 


	5. Dinner and a Questionnaire

Dave and Ben shared a look, thinking the same thing: Klaus is already acting like a parent. Diego internally thought the same thing. Everyone nodded. Klaus accepted this and turned to Vanya.

 

“I- Did- I don’t know how to ask this. I guess, Why didn’t any of us know you could have a baby? Are you intersex or trans? Oh- shoot, I’m sorry I forgot it was one question.”

 

Vanya looked frazzled, but Klaus didn’t mind. She was one of the only people at the table he would actually let mess up without stopping the discussion. He always had a place for Vanya in his heart, it was just pushed away by his issues when he was younger. Now he has a chance to connect with her.

 

“It’s okay Vanya. I didn’t even know until I first had intercourse at 18. Since I don’t care about you all asking me questions about it, I still have male genitalia and I identify as a male. Though I’d prefer using mother, because father obviously doesn’t sit right for me personally.”

 

Dinner was served as Klaus answered the questions. He dug in after saying thank you then gestured to Grace. 

 

“Mom, it’s your turn, if you’d like to ask me any questions.”

 

Grace looked delighted. 

 

“Yes, I would. How far along are you, sweetie?”

 

Klaus grinned back.

 

“About 3 weeks now. I found out about two weeks after conception.”

 

Five didn’t wait for Grace to make a comment if she planned to.

 

“Where did you travel back to?”

 

Klaus’s grin fell to a neutral look. Dave put his arm around his shoulders protectively. 

 

“I became a soldier in the Vietnam war. Dave here, was the first person I met there. Took care of me, helped me learn to fight and get sober.”

 

“He was hell of a fast learner once all the toxics were out of his system. One of the best on the field.”

 

His siblings looked extremely shocked. Their brother had fought in an unsuccessful war (not that they’re successful in the first place).The questions were obviously burning in their throats, but they managed to hold them back so they could know more. Allison wrote down hers.

 

‘Thank god you’re okay. What are you and Dave planning to do now?’

 

Klaus gave a small grateful smile in appreciation for the change of subject.

 

“Well, we’re gonna get married, first. Then try to find some place to live. Once we move in we can get jobs. Oh and of course find a doctor to check on the baby. You know about that stuff right? Maybe we could discuss it later?”

 

Allison nodded, happy to help.


End file.
